kindall song s
by BlackRoseGJ
Summary: SE ME OCURRIÓ HACER UNOS CUANTOS MAS FANFIC DE ESTE TIPO, PERO LO MEJOR FUE LA PARTE DE LA IDEA EN LA QUE USTEDES ME DAN IDEAS PARA ELLO ES DECIR(CANCIÓN, SITUACIONES Y AU ) CAMBIADO A RATING M POR SI LAS DUDAS Actualizado
1. Algo mas

_**Bueno debo decir que mientras escuchaba esta canción este fanfic nació pero también llego la idea que diré al finalizar ,pero bueno primero lo primero los personajes y la canción pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y autores…**_ _ITS SHOW TIME¡_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Algo Mas,_

POV KENDALL

Viernes por la noche, día común para salir a divertirse sola o acompañada antes en mi adolescencia la mejor forma de pasar un viernes por la noche era leyendo un libro, pero a hora que tengo 21 años las cosas han cambiado por lo menos en ese aspecto; en estos momentos voy en el asiento de copiloto de un bmw junto a un chico que cada que puede voltea a verme con sus ojos azules…los cuales son cuidado por unos delgados lentes y su sonrisa tranquila, esos ojos que acompañan muy bien su cabellera rubia bien peinada…Reynaldo y yo estamos en una relación que al igual que muchas no es perfecta, ahora nos dirigimos a un club donde nos estarán esperando _el_ y ella

FIN KENDALL POV

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

KICK POV

Me encuentro sentado en la mesa de este club junto a mi actual "pareja" mi amiga Scarlett ella y yo estamos saliendo desde hace poco, pero no se porque pero cuando estoy con ella no me siento… yo mismo?; Si lo se suena muy raro que yo diga eso pero así me siento desde hace un tiempo, y creo saber la razón de ello de hecho viene entrando en este momento usando un hermoso vestido que haría que la imaginación de cualquiera volara, pero lo malo es que viene acompañada de un rubio cuatro ojos. Después de un rato platicando no logro resistirlo mas ; me pongo de pie con la escusa de ir al baño no sin antes decirle a kendall que la espero cerca de un pasillo al lado de los baños.

FINAL KICK POV

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

NORMAL POV

A veces pienso que te miento  
cuando te digo que te quiero  
porque esto ya no es querer

Un chico rubio bebía un trago de su copa acompañado de una joven pelirroja veía muy atenta al grupo que tocaba en el escenario frente a ellos mientras sus respectivas parejas estaban en el "baño"

A veces creo que he muerto  
cuando no estas y yo despierto  
porque se que esto ya no es querer

Es algo mas, algo que me llena  
algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo mas, algo mas que amar

Es algo mas que la distancia  
que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar

Mientras en un pasillo del restaurante una joven de pelo rubio era sutilmente arrinconada junto a una pared, por un joven castaño, para después besarse pasionalmente

Es darte un beso cada noche  
que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día mas

Porque somos algo mas...

La blonda cambia la posición para ella tener el control del joven, empieza a besarle el cuello

A veces creo que he vivido  
mas de mil años contigo  
porque se que esto ya no es querer

A veces pienso que es mentira  
por como entraste en mi vida  
porque se que esto ya no es querer

Ella le quita su camisa, mientras el le baja su vestido, en un cambio de posición el se pone a tras de ella para acariciarle su abdomen; mientras el otro par siguen esperándolos sentados fumando y bebiendo

Es algo mas, algo que me llena  
algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo mas, algo mas que amar

El rubio saca a bailar a la doble de riego, mientras el acróbata y la rubia siguen con sus caricias y besos, después de unos pocos minutos de baile Rey y Scar regresan a su mesa, para ese entonces el par castaño rubio se encontraba en la mejor parte de su propio baile prohibido

Y yo se que no es querer  
porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder  
contigo olvido lo que es temer  
acaso no sabes que tu eres para mi  
la noche, el día en mi vivir  
la sangre en mis venas  
lo doy todo por ti  
contigo el mundo no tiene final  
y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar

Después de concluir con su acto de pasión, el acróbata y la rubia vuelven a su mesa, para cada quien darle un beso a su respectiva pareja, al momento que el grupo dejaba de tocar, ellos al escuchar la parte final de la canción saben que así son ellos,

Porque somos algo mas...

Ellos desde su primer beso son y serán así, dándose besos caricias a espaldas de todos y mas, de sus compañeros de mesa.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _ **BUENO, EH AQUÍ MI PRIMER SON FIC DE KICK BUTTOWSKI, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE BUENO MI OTRA IDEA QUE LES HABIA COMENTADO ES QUE SE ME OCURRIO HACER UNOS CUANTOS MAS FANFIC DE ESTE TIPO**_ _,_ _ **PERO LO MEJOR FUE LA PARTE DE LA IDEA EN LA QUE USTEDES ME DAN IDEAS PARA ELLO ES DECIR( PAREJAS, CANCION, SITUACIONES Y AU )ESPERO SU COLABORACION, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y FAVORITOS SI QUIEREN LEER MAS HISTORIAS ASI :D**_

 _ **SE DESPIDE**_ **BLACKROUSEGJ**

 _ **CORTEN Y QUEDA**_


	2. Hate that i love you

_**Dedicada a**_ _ **YaniiR**_ __

 _ **Los personajes y la canción pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y autores…**_

 _ITS SHOW TIME¡_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _That I hate I love you_

POV KENDALL

Como fue que llegue a esto, sentada en un restaurante frente a Clarence buttowski el cual veía totalmente aburrido por la ventana, el parece estar pensando al igual que yo como es que terminamos así…

 _.-.-. -.-.-.-_

El día de ayer él y yo estábamos en una de nuestras típicas peleas; y donde toda la escuela (no es exageración ) nos estaban mirando y puedo jurarles que pude ver a Christoper (mejor conocido como Mouth) realizando apuestas sobre quién de nosotros saldría vencedor…pero nadie gano gracias a que Gunther intervino con una "moción" de que clarence y yo deberíamos salir para y cito _así llevarnos mejor…_ ,

.-.-.-. _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_ -.-.-.-

Y así fue que gracias al mejor amigo de kick; él y yo terminamos así…aun que si son honesta, estar así sola con el… no me desagrada como detesto seguir enamorada de él.

FIN POV KENDALL

NORMAL POV

Después de cenar, nuestros protagonistas iban camino a la casa de kendall, enfrascados en una discusión sobre la poca caballerosidad del acróbata al momento de pagar la cuenta… la discusión siguió hasta llegar a su vecindario donde en la puerta del acróbata había una nota Que era para avisar sobre que no había nadie en casa;

Kick: grandioso…- el silencio se hizo presente hasta que el acróbata voltea a verla – quieres… pasar… a tomar algo?

Ella parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock por la pregunta del temerario; ella asiente con la cabeza como respuesta para después entrar. Pasados unos minutos donde ambos estaban sentados (en el sillón más grande de la casa del castaño) escuchando música…bueno más bien cambiando de estación hasta que encuentran una canción que les llama la atención…

 **thats how much i love you  
thats how much i need you  
** **and i cant stand you  
must everything you do make me wanna smile  
can i not like you for awhile? (no...)** ****

 **Si tu me dejas, te enfadas y después,** **  
** **me vuelves a besar, y así me haces olvidar,** **  
** **que estoy molesto,** **  
** **y no me acuerdo del porque**

La blonda voltea a ver (a su derecha) disimulada mente al acróbata el cual tenía la cabeza agachada con su pelo tapándole los ojos pero, no un mini sonrojo

 **but i hate it  
you know exactly what to do  
so that i cant stay mad at you  
for too long thats wrong  
but i hate it**

 **** **Nadie me calma como tu,** **  
** **y me doy cuenta que mi única verdad,** **  
** **es que odio amarte tanto.**

la chica se sorprende al sentir la mano del oji azul sobre la suya; al momento de voltearse siente el contacto de los labios del chico besándola con un poco de fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarla , ella no tarda en corresponderle el beso con la más intensidad, el ,la empieza a recostar en el sillón

 **And I hate how much I love you boy**

 **I can not how can you need**

 **Te** **quiero**

 **And I hate how much I love you boy**

 **But I can not just let you go.**

 **And I hate that I love you so ...**

ella empieza a acariciarle la nuca y enrollar sus dedos en su pelo castaño; mientras el acaricia sus mejillas , el oxigeno empieza a serles falta, en cuanto se separan, la rubia empieza a besarle el cuello (dejándole un regalito) e intentar quitarle su camisa

 **Tú sabes del poder que tienes sobre mí,** **  
** **y nadie más me hace reír.**

 **Sad and it is not just how to make**

 **the fact that I**

 **I love you beyond reason**

 **And it is just and right .**

El empieza ayudarle sacándose la camisa; para después el quitarle la suya y observarla; ella intenta taparse la zona recién descubierta lo cual el impide

Kick: no, no te tapes…quiero verte- su voz sonó mas ronca de lo normal, encantando a la chica-

Al volverse a besar; el acróbata desabrochar su pantalón y el de ella

 **Y es que odio amarte tanto amor,** **  
** **y saber que te necesito,** **  
** **Y es que odio amarte tanto amor,** **  
** **no puedo vivir sin ti,** **  
** **pero odio quererte así**

El empieza a besarle el nacimiento de sus pechos provocando que la blonda suelte suspiros, empieza a dar pequeñas mordidas sobre sus pezones aun bajo la tela, ella en respuesta le encaja las uñas en la espalda en respuesta

 **One of these days maybe your magic will not affect me ,**

 **And your kiss will not make me weak**

 **Pero nadie, nadie mas hoy me conoce tanto hoy,** **  
** **eso es un Hechizo que tienes sobre mí**.

Kendall: kick para, -pide la chica al sentir los dedos del acróbata en su zona intima –

Kick: no…no lo hare –besando su cuello- yo quiero seguir, y se que tu también…-susurra cerca de oído ella en respuesta desliza sus manos hasta su trasero para después rodear su cintura y tocar su hombría –agh ahh- lo que hace que suelte un gemido-

Kendall: s..si también lo quiero pero, de otro modo-. Cual?.- pregunta el soltando suspiros al sentir la mano de kendall subir y bajar- esta- ella hace que bajen al suelo y…empiecen a tocarse uno al otro hasta el punto de besarse para callar sus gritos al llegar al clímax

 **It is much what one I love**

 **Te necesito**

 **It's a lot more than you need**

 **Te quiero tanto**

 **It is much what one I love**

 **Te necesito**

 **It's a lot I need**

 **Te quiero tanto**

 **I hate that I love you**

 **Soo**

 **And I hate how much I love you boy**

 **I can not be how much you may need.**

 **Te necesito**

 **And I hate how much I love you boy**

 **But I can not just let you go.**

 **And I hate that I love you so**

Dos horas después, el acróbata despierta al escuchar su teléfono sonar por un mensaje de sus padres; avisándole que llegaran hasta el próximo día, al apagar su teléfono voltea a su izquierda y encuentra a la rubia recostada en su hombro inconscientemente sonríe empieza a sentir un ardor en su cuello, se toca pero solo aumenta el dolor, se mira con la pantalla de su celular y se ve un chupetazo… lo cual hace que se ría; siente como la chica junto a el se mueve

*Kick: con que dejándome chupetones eh preciosa, esto no se quedara haci*- se levanta y carga a la chica para llevarla a su cuarto…*-en serio que te odio preciosa pero te amo aun mas, despues de hoy no te iras de mi lado-

 **I hate that I love so, soo ...**

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _ **BUENO EH AQUÍ EL SONG FIG QUE DEBIA…ESPERO Y LES GUSTE**_

 _ **CUMPLO UN AÑO EN ESTA PAGINA COMO PASA EL TIEMPO BUENO, ESPEREN MAS HISTORIAS MIAS AHORA QUE ESTOY LIBRE DEL EXAMEN,,,NADIE ME DETENDRA**_

 _ATTE:_

 _BLACKROUSEGJ_

 _CORTE Y QUEDA_


	3. Vamonos lejos

**Han pasado 84 años…bueno 1 de hecho no puedo creer lo abandonado que tengo esta página en sentido de historias, pero bueno aquí vuelvo y un propósito de año nuevo actualizar y subir nuevas historias.**

 **Bueno iniciemos; la canción y personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una tarde tranquila en mellowbrock, un día hermoso de fin de semana perfecto para salir en familia, de viaje solo o acompañado o para estar discutiendo…si discutiendo en una calle de esta ciudad se encontraban el acróbata y medio doble de riesgo kick buttowsky y la mascota de los maestros kendall perkins

Los cuales a pesar de haber crecido y ahora tener 21 años cada uno seguían comportándose como unos niños, pero en esta ocasión hay mucho más que lo evidente

Oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
Oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh

La discusión se detuvo después de que ambos se quedarán callados viéndose a los ojos, la chica dio un suspiro y se encaminó a su casa para después cerrar lentamente la puerta; el chico por su parte no podía dejar de pensar que todo ese teatro que ambos montaban ya estaba de más el no quería seguir con eso…ya no mas

Lo siento  
No voy a esperar el momento  
Es ahora o nunca más

El acróbata subió por el árbol que separa sus casas; para entrar por la ventana de la rubia dándole un susto a la susodicha que venía entrando a su cuarto

-que estas haciendo aquí clarence- por toda respuesta el se empezó a disminuir la distancia entre ellos – no te acerques o gritaré-

-hazlo se que tus padres no estarán este fin de semana, y que tu hermana tampoco esta- dijo al acorralar a la chica contra una de las paredes de su cuarto

Ella suspiro y dijo – que es lo que quieres kick –

-a ti…vámonos de aquí kendall- dijo para después antes de que ella respondiera la beso

Te reto  
Olvida tu mundo perfecto  
Y vive algo de verdad

El beso subía de intensidad, era una guerra entre ambos para dominar al otro, la rubia empezó a acariciar la nuca del castaño jalando y jugando con su cabellera, El por su parte se entretenía acariciando la espalda de la nerd; pero ambos sabían que este beso llegaría a más si no se detenían, aunque esa idea no les desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Vámonos lejos, vámonos ya  
No importa el precio, tu pon el lugar  
Con tu boquita aquí junto a mi sobra pa' vivir  
Qué mas puedo pedir  
Vámonos lejos, lejos de aquí

Woah oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Woah oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh

Entiendo  
No quiero faltarte al respeto  
Pero ya no aguanto más

Toda la tarde se paso entre gémidos y caricias en esa habitación ambos se dejaron ser, el cuerpo de la oji esmeralda para el acróbata era la más hermosa pieza de arte que existiera todas sus curvas en su lugar al igual que su trasero y sus senos eran del tamaño perfecto para el, de extra su sabor sin duda ese será su nueva droga la cual no se cansará de probar

En el caso de la blonda el cuerpo del acróbata era todo lo que imaginaba, su abdomen definido por las acrobacias con algunas cicatrices en el pero eso solo lo hacía más atractivo para ella; la espalda ancha y como olvidar su trasero desde joven se veía que el chico tenía un GRAN trasero, pero tocarlo era mucho mejor que solo imaginar, y como olvidar al "pequeño" amigo que entraba y salía de ella sin duda kick buttowsky la tenia loca

No me detengo  
No puedo dar marcha atrás, no no  
Y mentir no se me da

Después de entregarse uno al otro y descansar unas horas era el momento de hacer la pregunta que el quería hacerle a ella

-entonces que me respondes?- ella voltio a verlo

-de que hablas…-

-aceptas irte conmigo lejos de aquí- ella escondió su rostro en el pecho desnudo del chico

-no lose kick…a donde iríamos? Como nos mantendremos?

-no lose a donde tu quieras, a donde sea y ya lo averiguaremos, solo se que ya estoy cansado de fingir, de hacer parecer que no me gustas cuando de verdad me gustas- hubo un silencio de parte de ambos

Ella empezó a reír – vaya desde cuando eres tan cursi –

Se quedo callado y sonrojado – ni me lo digas, pero no me cambies el tema,…entonces que me dices?

Vámonos lejos, vámonos ya  
No importa el precio tu pon el lugar  
Con tu boquita aquí junto a mi sobra pa' vivir  
Qué mas puedo pedir  
Vámonos lejos, lejos de aquí

Hu, hu, hu, hu hu hu hu, hu  
Hey yeah yeah

Vámonos lejos, vámonos ya  
No importa el precio tu pon el lugar  
Con tu boquita aquí junto a mi sobra pa vivir  
Que mas puedo pedir  
Vámonos, lejos de aquí

Dos días después, un par de chicos se encontraba en los asientos de un avión hacia un nuevo comienzo

Woah oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh (yeah yeah yeah)  
Woah oh oh oh (yeah yeah yeah)  
Oh oh oh oh oh

Woah oh oh oh (woah oh woah oh woah)  
Oh oh oh oh oh (woah oh woah oh woah)  
Woah oh oh oh (ra ta tu ta ta tu ta tu ta ta ta)  
Oh oh oh oh oh (yeah yeah)

Woah oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh (woah oh woah oh woah)  
Woah oh oh oh (woah oh woah oh woah)  
Oh oh oh oh oh (yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bueno este seria el inicio de lo que espero deje de ser un hiatus eterno, pero bueno espero y sea de su agrado y recuerden que si quieren más historias así dejen sus comentarios, favorits**

 **Saludos de parte de BlackRoseGJ**


End file.
